Silent chime
by wolf night
Summary: Silent chime is the story of a wanderer who mysteriously lost his love, and meets up with young summoner who will accompany him on towards an adventure that will soon change everything.... Rated T for mild violence, and some language. P.S I did a quick c
1. The meeting

Silent Chime

A/N: This is my first fan fictional storie and iwnted to see if it would become popular. It's a working story and I wanted to see your comments on the first half of the chapter of it

Discliamer: I don't own ff tactics, but the storie idea is my hehehee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** SILENT CHIME**

** Intro**

Wondering in the brute heat a shadow emerges crossing the vast desert inEluut Sand. He straggled through the heated sands, as sweat ran down his face. He lost focus a couple of times, as he starts seeing visions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I Love you Leo"

He imagines a human girl that he seen in the past.

" I promise to love you forever" (a bell rings)

The sound of a bell can be heard ringing as he continues walking, as it grew louder more and more. " I can hear it…that ringing…" double visions plague his eyes as he lost sight of where he was heading. The intensity of the heat finally made this hero collapse.

(1 hour later)

" Leoo…leeoooo…. wait up silly" He started moving as he still saw the imagine of this girl.

"Wait up…wait up"

suddenly the voice change as he can hear someone else.

"Wake up mister…."

He opened his eyes as he saw a viera girl hover over him. He jolted up as she jump back startled.

" Hey I'm sorry for scaring you like that"

As he try to ease her down from being frighten.

" What cha name girl?"

" It's Roxanne, but you can call me Jen"

She went in her bag, as she took out a canteen of water.

" Here." "Oh…. umm thank you…"

he drank a gulp of water as he hands it back.

"Are you with a clan?" She shook her head in reply.

"Hmmm…well I'll be off" Said Leo, "Umm…. ok" Siad Jen as she stands up.

They parted away as there fates would soon meet once again. Jen continued walking until a group of bandits surround her. The leader jump up from a rock as the others came out of hiding.

" Look what we have here..." The leader said as the whole group surrounded her.

" What's a lonely viera doing in a dangerous place like this hehehehehe" As he said in a sarcastically tone of voice.

" I'm just going my busy umm…I'll be going off now" Two human thieves block the opening as the male thieve smirk.

"Your not going anywhere…give us what we want, and we'll leave you alone…maybe"Said the leader as he walks foward.

She backs up in the middle as she was cornered from all sides.

" Hehehehehe your not going anywhere." He creeps closer to her, as a rock hit him in the head.

"Hey…what the.!", He looks up at the boulders

"Why don't you leave her alone you punk!" Leo jump from the top of the boulders unto the middle of the area. "You all are just of bunch of pathetic thieves anyway." Leo smiled to comfort Jen from being scared.

" Grrrr… how dare you call us pathetic!

"Kick his ass!"

" Hah...I was hoping you was going to say that" Leo took out his victory sword and shijin shield as he swipe a female thieve who fell back from the blow. Leo use power break to reduce the speeds of one or two thieves as he jumps into the air, and does a vertical slash with his sword wounding a thieve.

"How the hell is he this fast?" The leader was puzzled until he realized the stance of running Leo was in. "Could he have been a ninja before?"

"Wood veiled!", plant roots wrap around one of the thieve as he was paralyze.

" So he was a ninja after all Grrrr."

All of the thieves accept the leader, as he was the only one left.

" COME OUT MY ASSASSIN!", he yelled astwo assassins jump over the boulder, as they were position to fight.

"Crap I didn't see any assassins when I came over here!"

" Hey you're a summoner right?" Leo ask Jen in a desprite attempt

"Um...yea" As she replied.

"DO SOMETHING!"

She walk in front pass him as she closed her eyes.

" I summoned the beast of flames, the monster which in the depths of the earth, here my calling.."

The assassins try to attack but halt before the trembling of the ground. Streams of fire burst out the ground as lava erupted from the earth depths.

" I summon Ifrit, the beast of flames."

A huge roar could be heard as a hole in the ground emerged. A great beast jump out of the hole as it floated in the Air.

"Al.. shit, this isn't going to end well"

"ROOAARR!"

Ifrit threw a ball of fire at the bandits with a mighty blast.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" As the assassin and leader scream tryting to run from the creature.

The entire area exploded as debris of ash volt drifted down from the sky.

(13 mins later)

Me and Jen decided to wander together as we head to the nearest city; Sprohm. We venture to the city of bangaas to see what adventure will unfold for us.


	2. The meeting of Morry and Sale

A/N: This my second chapter I'll keep putting more on later today. I have ideas floating around my head that I'm trying to organize for this story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We finally made it to Sprohm!",Said Leo exhilarated for finally arriving at sprohm

"You want to go to the pub Jen?"

"Umm…. yea I guess",She said still shy in gesture.

They walk in down city lane as they came across the Pub, and just out side a shady paladin trying to seduce a girl archer.

"Hey Melissa why don't you come on a date with a sexy beast like me?" As he glance at her breast for two seconds.

"I'm not going to date no perverted basterd." She cross her arms with an angry expression.

" Hey baby don't be like that.", He grabs her breast by accident as he at it.

"YOU LIL!" She punch hit in the face as he fall in to a barrel of water.

"THAT WHAT YOU DESERVE YOU PERVERT!"

She storms away as she clutches her fist with anger as she mutters along the way.

"Hmm…now I'm wet. Just no respect anymore from ladies like that."

"The reason why is because u keep looking at there breast more then there personality" As Leo help the paladin up.

"Oh thanks…. my name is sale, what your name?"

"It's Leo"

"Well Leo thank you, (he stares at Jen) and who is this young lady" As Sale runs over at Jen staring at her figure.

(Sale thoughts) "My, my, my she may be young but that sure doesn't stop her from looking cute" He drools as he stares at her chest.

"Hey buddy clean your mouth your scaring Jen"

Sale focuses back into reality as he looks back at Leo.

" So what you guys do around here for anyway?"

"Ohh I wanted to show Jen around the area seen she ever been here before, and I'm looking for missions at the Pub."

Sale thinks for about a secound as he zips around Jen, and grabs her arm "Well I'll show Jen around, and you can just do your mission search business"

"umm.but, but.."

"No buts…." He ran off with Jen in a blink of an eye.

"Wait hold up!...Oh well at least Jen can blast him if he tries to get slick"

He walk into the Pub in a silent expression asstares around as he stares at groups of shady characters. He spots a particular large Bangaa that sat alone in the dark corner. He sat at a stool as he grabs a drink.

"Hey what the story on that Bangaa?" As he ask the bartender.

"Oh you don't want to mess with him. Rumors say that Bangaa destroy dozens of clans for the sport of it."

"What you mean by that?"

"He likes fighting clans to see if he can find a good challenge, also I heard he came from a clan leader by Marche"

" I heard of that clan before…one of the most power clans of all Ivalice." "Hmm…is he going into any clan?"

"No unless you prove to him that you're a challenge"

"Well tell him he has a challenge now!" "He walk out the Pub and down the lane as Leo look up at the sky"

"Hey your Leo right?"As the Bangaa walks up to him.

"Yea and you", Replied Leo

"The name's Morry, This is going to me your first and last challenge you ever make you weak worm."

"Bring it on!" Leo took out his sword, as he was prepared to battle.


	3. Morry Vs Leo

A/N: This one has some spanish in it..but really what they say has no importance really...any way the quote the girl promises was from my girl friend when she was hugging me tight..she say more then that quote and you will see more of that happening later on k...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready to fight Leo!" Morry said as he put on his tiger fangs.

"Hmm…your attitude stinks just like your breath",Said Leo to add levity to the conversation.

"Grrrr………usted pagará ése cuando i pubble usted en la tierra"

"Deja apenas para ver quién golpear quién con el pie tiene asno" Leo replied as he put himself in fighting position.

"You speak the language of Bangaas I'm impressed"

"Hah If you don't mind let's continue this battle in human language"

Morry wore a Brigandine with the Tiger Fang gauntlets. Leo shifted stance as he was prepared for a running strike. The judge appeared on top of the building signaling the battle to start.

" Poisoning, and slow is forbidden this match! Recommended is haste and sleep" ,

"Ohh goody, finally the laws are good now hah" As Leo smiled.

"EARTH RENDER!"

Morry punch his fist in to the ground's surface as rock spikes stem out from the ground going towards Leo in a straight path. Leo barrel roll to evade the earth render as it continue through a house, which caused the wooden structure to collapse in ward.

"Damn that some serious power" worried Leo

He sprinted forward At Morry; roll around behind Morry as he jumps into the air for a vertical strike.

"AIR RENDER!"

Morry quickly turned around as he punch a burst of air at Leo. Leo flew back through a window into a house. Leo went unconscious as blood ran down his forehead. (Leo's subconscious)

"Leo you poor thing…I told you not to fight those group of bangaas."The young girl said as she was wrapping a bandage around his arm.

"Well they stole your bracelet that not right!"

She laughs admiring Leo's bravery.

"Hah you always took on jobs to big for you to handle"

The memory starts to flash as Leo enters a state of darkness that is everywhere.

"Where am I?"

Leo was puzzled as he looks around the room. A blue figure appeared in front of him, which looks like the girl in his memories.

"Leo my love, you are hurt my dear."

She hugs Leo tightly as her tears ran inside Leo's body.

"I promise I will keep you sturdy when you're not feeling safe and when your feeling insecure, I will give you faith I promise I will hold you when you need someone."

She kisses Leo as she sank into his body. His body illuminate of blue light from the power released inside.

"Come out Leo or are you willing to give up already haahahaha."

In a sudden, Leo double flipped into the air as he landed on the ground. Leo looks at Morry with the sense of gravity.

"This battle isn't over by a long shot."

"Bring it on LEO! AIR RENDER!" Morry fire another burst of air as Leo quickly evaded the attack, and vanish.

"Wha…where…where is he!"

He turns around in shock as he notices Leo underneath him crouch.

"Now this is where the battle ends," Leo said as he smiled.

Leo trusted Morry's body in the air.

"SWORD COMBO!"

He jumps in the air as he vertical slash Morry as he bounced off the Bangaa's chest to jump at a higher elevation.

"YOU LOOSE NOW!"

He rotates the blade as he throws it down at Morry.

The spinning blade attack hits Morry as he plummets down to the earth's ground. CRASH! He hit the earth surface with the intensity to make the whole lane tremble. Leo landed softly on the ground as he caught his sword as he landed.

"Uhh…my head"

"Here let me help you" Leo lend a hand to help Morry up

. "Thank you for letting me fight you" Leo smiled.

"No let me thank you for me to finally find a challenge that beat me", Replied Morry as he laugh.

(½ hour later)

Leo, Jen, Sale, and Morry were out side the gate of Sprohm.

"Morry, and Sale how about you guys come with us?"

"YEAA! Great idea I can talk more with my dear lady Jen!" Sale said happy.

"Ohm brother" Leo said as Jen giggled behind him.

"I'm in too" Said Morry" As Morry said with a eger expression.

So it's all agreed we all in as a clan!" Said Leo,

"What is our clan called?" Puzzled Sale

"It's called clan chime!"As Leo happly replied

"YEA CLAN CHIME" They all yelled as they put their fist into the air.


End file.
